Break Chance
by Tpianofreak12
Summary: Just before life seemed to be going nowhere, always taking the boring path, who could have guessed towels would become my greatest way to meet with the boy I'd fallen in love with? My life has just begun and only fate can decide what will happen from now on. Will I find my true love? Or will I end up like a moron hoping for the best?
1. Towel Meeting and Guts

Chapter I: Towel Meeting and Guts

Hyōtei Gakuen: a school of the rich and famous, or so I believed. Since going to Hyōtei, I found it hard to study most of my "study time" because of my one and only noise-makers, screaming fan girls. Oh yes, they went on for hours screaming for the Hyōtei tennis team's regulars, all of them fantastic at tennis, good at their studies, and extremely attractive. Even though I didn't scream, I couldn't say I wasn't unaffected by the boys, having my sights set on the overconfident player of Hyōtei Academy, Ryō Shishido.

Yes, he lit my fire and though we have never spoke, nevertheless my best friend swears to me that he's noticed me already. I doubt this though, being dense and boyish I didn't know what would make him so interested in me. I had overheard some fan girls saying that they had seen him dozing off in class or anywhere except the tennis courts. This made me think maybe… however that stopped abruptly when I rarely left the classroom because I was the class president and my teacher's favorite.

Eventually, I stopped hearing the fan girls' gossip however; their screams can always be heard from my open empty classroom window. So now, I'm sit at my desk doing paperwork for my teacher, who is male and probably hitting on female teachers in the teachers office where they eat. I sat back in my chair, breathed in, and sighed greatly as the screams got louder from the voice of the "king" Keigo Atobe calling my name from the tennis courts where my classroom window gazes.

I pushed away from my desk and walked to the window. Sure enough, there was Atobe waiting for me to look out the window. I smirked a little and talk down to Atobe. "So king, how's it feel to be looked down on, Ah~n?" I heard some short gasps (and laughs) from the others below as Atobe moved his bangs out of his face clearly irritated. "Ore-sama wants you to bring more towels down and make it snappy."

I scuffed, "go make one of your fan girls do it, I'm busy!" I yelled back down as Atobe frowned slightly. "What if Ore-sama wants to see you, Rapunzel?" Atobe said as he looked up at me with his hands on his hips. I turned back toward my desk and yelled back, "Well, Rapunzel doesn't want to see you, monkey." Then, I closed the window as Atobe ordered one of the fan girls to do it for me.

After class was finished, a teacher asked me to do the same thing Atobe did however; I can't refuse a teacher so I did it without saying anything rude. So now I walked down to the tennis courts with towels in my arms. I sighed and looked up at the afternoon sky, orange, and yellow, lightly glazed with pink and white clouds everywhere. I continued to walk looking but at the sky until I hit someone and dropped the towels, oh no.

"I am so...," I started when I suddenly met eyes of brown that seemed shocked to see mine. "… Sorry, Shishido-san," I scooted back a little away from Shishido. "No, it's okay but, are you hurt?" He asked as he shook his head and then looked back at me. When he stared at me like that (and hearing his voice), my cheeks lighted with a small seal of pink as I nodded my head slowly. Yes, I was anything but girly on the outside however, in front of Shishido; I became a little more girly than before.

"Here," Shishido's voice rang me out of my thoughts as I looked up to find his outstretched hand reaching for mine. "O-oh, thank you," I said as I touched his warm hand. He pulled me up with little effort and then reached down to pick up one of the towels that I had dropped. "Hey, they're not even dirty," he laughed as he picked up another one. I bent down and picked up the rest as I gave into a small smile that I never showed often. Shishido chuckled again as I looked up in confusion. "Well, that smile sure was cute. You should smile more often; maybe you'd make Atobe fall for you."

He laughed as my mouth dropped slightly as the thought of Atobe falling for me was horrifying. "N-no way," I suddenly laughed out. I hadn't noticed Shishido stop laughing when I did. Then I did and stopped. "What? I thought we were laughing here?" I asked switching back to boyish mode (talking in a deeper voice). He shrugged back smiled down at me. I blinked when he suddenly took the towels from me, "Thanks for that laugh I'll remember it." He said as he turned away from me and left with a wave and the towels.

"He seriously likes you! I told you!"

"No, no he doesn't… It was just a laugh for crying out loud."

"No it wasn't, he's in love with you and you can't mistake it after that!"

This is the conversation between my best friend and I that occurred that very same night on the phone. She talked away as I lied on my head down on my desk (sometimes lifting it and dropping it back on my desk). _Thud_… "Hey, did you hit your head again?" She asked a little worried. "Yes, yes I did," I replied and then she went on like it never happened. "Ah look, I'm going to sleep so I'll see you in the morning okay?" I finally said and she replied with, "Okay, dream of a wonderful Shishido tonight~!"

Funny enough, I did dream of Shishido that night. It was the same event that occurred that afternoon. Now as if seeing it again, I realized something that made me almost regret it: I talked in my higher voice to him. This I only do to the people I feel close to… And that meant I subconsciously felt closer to Shishido.

At school the next day, I kept dozing off and thinking about Shishido, which was very unlike me. I never thought about boys, unless it was killing Atobe. However, today that rule didn't seem to strike my mindless mind. At lunch I sat alone (since my best friend was on a family trip to go see her grandparents who just had another child) and didn't eat at all; my mind only thought about his laugh, smile, and his warm, strong hand. "Oh, this is a rare sight to see. So you're not always in the classroom after all." A familiar voice shot through my thoughts as I looked up.

"Oh gosh it's just you, Shishido," I breathed out relived it wasn't Atobe, "haha, just me, huh? So are you avoiding Atobe or do you just don't like him," Shishido asked as he sat down next to me and looked at me, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "I… I… Don't know," I admitted looking down at my hands in my lap. "You don't know? Does that mean you…? Like him?" Shishido asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. I looked back up and quickly shook my head. "Impossible!" I said but thought:

_Impossible…! I like you!_

He laughed as I stopped shaking my head to look at him clearly. "Well," he sighed, "that's good…" He looked away from me and then continued to talk. "You know… I've watched you a lot, though you never seemed to notice me… Don't take it the wrong way I wasn't trying to be weird or anything… I guess I never had enough guts to say 'hi'. Ugh… Geki-dasa daze…" He sighed as he put his face into both of his hands. I was taken aback by what he said and then remembered what my best friend had told me: _"He has too noticed you!" "He seriously likes you! I told you!"_

Then, I sighed as Shishido looked up a little worried. Before he could say anything, I put my head up and smiled, "Well then, if we've already talked then I guess you have guts after all." Shishido's eyes widened slightly as his cheeks were painted a light shade of pink. Then, he smiled and looked down at the floor muttering and smiling. "Yeah, I guess so, huh…?" 

After a few days, Shishido and I became slowly closer and closer. We walked to class together; I watched him play tennis (and cheered), he even helped me with my history test as I found out many different things about him. It was all real however, it didn't feel that way to me, though I still kept your guard up, Shishido could only bring it back down with little effort.


	2. Rare Licks of Admiration

Chapter II: Rare Licks of Admiration

Three days after my biggest history test, my (now returned) best friend and I flew through the hallways of Hyōtei to see the historic scores that I sub possibly made. When I reached the paper, my friend and I stopped, held our breath, and closed our eyes. My friend opened hers first as she gasped in shock. "Hey!" She pushed me as my eyes shot open while catching myself in the process. "W-what…?" I asked as I stumbled over the hallway floor finally catching myself and running back up to her (she pushed me quite far). She pointed to the paper and puffed her cheeks cutely. Up on the top of the list read my name in bold letters. I had won the set award for passing the history test with a straight grade.

In fact, I was the only one in my class too. I was filled with happiness and covered my mouth girlishly. "I can't believe it," I whispered under my breath. Then, the thought came to my mind and I started to run away from my friend's side. "I have to thank him… It's the least I can do after him teaching me and then getting a perfect score."

With the calls of my best friend behind me, I ran to Shishido's class room down the hallway. Once there, I waited outside tolerantly for Shishido to walk out among the groups of boys and girls.

I waited with my head down by the window in front of the class room doors as people passed by (some saying "What a pretty girl…"). As I started to feel nervous, a figure came to stand next to me. "So I'm guessing you made a good score…" Shishido said looking down at me as my head shot up at his. Without speaking, I moved in front of him and bowed slightly deeply. "Thank you very much for teaching me!" I said as my eyes closed from embarrassment. Shishido stood still for a moment and then sighed as his hand reached my shoulder. "You don't have to thank me… I wanted to do it so I did. That's all there is to it." He said as he lifted my back up to face him. I looked up at him, my eyes lighting with small beams of joy. I smiled at him.

Then, I noticed Shishido's cheeks grow slightly pink again as he looked away from my, placing his hand up to the back of his head. "Well," I said, "I'm still saying thank you whether you like it or not." Shishido laughed saying, "I thought you'd say something like that." Then, the atmosphere around us fell silent and Shishido and I stood looking at each other. "Hey," he said snapping me out of my daze of his deep eyes. "Y-yes…?" I asked a little high pitched. "I want to show you something so can you wait for me after tennis practice?" He asked. I nodded and then bowed leaving him to his thoughts and to get mine straight.

That evening, I waited by the school gates as I watched girl after boy pass my. I sighed as my eyes started to close slightly after such a long and thought-provoking day. I was about to leave for my own home when Shishido appeared running up to me. "Sorry," he breathed out of breath. "That Atobe… He's gonna kill us someday…," I laughed and agreed. "So what did you want to show me?" I asked. Shishido stood up straight and then held out his hand for me to take. I took it hesitantly as his fingers wrapped over my hand. "Come on. He's at my house."

…

At Shishido's house lied a beautiful dog that waited earnestly for his master. Once Shishido opened the door (after walking me there and talking), he jumped up on him and clearly wanted to say "welcome home". "Oh my, gosh, he's so big…" I said crouching down to pet him. He jumped over to me and bumped me over on the floor. "Ah…!" _Lick, lick_. "H-hey…" Shishido laughed as he kneeled down to heave him off of me. "Be nice," he said as he pulled the dog onto his lap instead of my body.

"Sorry about that," Shishido said as he smiled at me petting the dog on his lap. The dog simply sat there and let its tongue hang from its mouth. "It's… Okay," I answered sitting back up. I smiled back at Shishido. "Hey, hold still…" He said as he reached over (with the eyes of the dog upon him) and touched my, now very wet cheek to wipe some of the dog slobber off. "Oh…" I hadn't noticed, let alone felt. I closed both eyes as his hand ran across my dampened cheek carefully. With both eyes closed, I stared into darkness though I could almost feel Shishido move slightly closer to my (from the moment of his hand).

As my cheeks started to heat up with the thought of being close to him, a loud bark echoed through the empty house and Shishido's hand jerked away quickly. "Dang it dog… How loud can you bark?" Shishido gasped as my eyes shot open. I laughed a little when Shishido said, "Hey, I want to try something. Hold still." I nodded and then sat still as Shishido slowly brought his hand up to my shoulder. Just before he could touch me, the dog barked loudly and Shishido and I burst out laughing. "Haha… He's already over protective of you… That's nuts!" He laughed as I tried to stop my laugher.

When I finally managed to stop, Shishido stopped as well. "No, no." Shishido pouted as he playfully and gently hit my arm. "Keep laughing. It's adorable." With that being said, he winked at me making the heat in my cheeks rise again. I shook my head 'no' and petted the dog again.

After playing with the dog, Shishido walked my home. While walking, Shishido said, "You know, next time I won't bring him along…," I looked at him and asked sadly, "Why?" Shishido smirked down at me. "For personal reasons… Now I hold a grudge against that dog…," He muttered. I cocked my head to one side as he muttered, for I couldn't hear him very well.

Then, my house came into few as I mentally sighed. _If only a little longer_, I thought as I looked over at Shishido, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Well," I said. "This is my house." Shishido looked up from the ground and looked at my house. "Oh, I see. Well then…," He trailed as he turned toward me on my front step. "See you tomorrow, I guess." He laughed out slightly. I smiled a little sadly, "Yeah…," Then, silence once again filled the air. I looked down as my heart sank faintly.

Before Shishido left, I called out to him in curiosity. "Shishido, what did you mean you hold a grudge against your dog now?" He looked back at me and seemed to hesitate before walking back up to the door step. He stayed quiet as if searching for the right words. Just then, he quickly leaned down very close to my cheek. Then, he kissed my cheek gently and then ran back down the stairs. "I meant getting in the way!" He yelled back at me as he waved and ran back toward his house.

Stunned, I stood there and then held my cheek. I could still feel his wet lips on my heated cheek. Stuck in my thoughts, I didn't notice my phone ring until my thoughts faded. Still shocked, I pulled out my phone, brought it up to my cheek and then said, "Hello…?" "OMG, this evening I saw you walk out of the school with Shishido, is that true?" My best friend questioned me countless times after that. She didn't really give me any cherry-pick to talk in, though. At the end of my questioning, she let me talk and answer most of the questions. "… So that's what happened and nothing else…," I finally finished explaining everything to her as I had already walked inside of my house and walked straight to my room.

"So," my friend seemed to be speechless, though, I knew it was never for long. "Did he kiss you?"

After she asked, I fell silent. I could feel her drawing closer to her phone as she awaited an answer. I started to play with the strands of my hair when I finally asked, "Does a kiss on the cheek mean something good?"


	3. Christmas Wishes: All I've Ever Wanted

Chapter III: Christmas Wishes: All I've Ever Wanted

For the next few days at school, Shishido and I could never meet and talk for as long as we both wanted to. Something always came up or we were going to our next class.

So now, in my history classroom, my friend and I sat eating lunch. Well, she was eating yet I had no appetite. Not talking to Shishido for even a second became a big deal in my mind. "Hey, are you going to eat or not? If you don't hurry you won't get any food until dinner!" My friend, who obviously knew about my "dilemma", tried to cheer me up. With my head down on my desk, I shook my head 'no'. I heard her sigh and lean back in her chair. "Well, if you die, please don't blame me."

I nodded 'okay' when the teacher came in, "Alright, class. Gather your books and clean up, we're about to have another class join us today. So be on your best behavior." My history teacher was kind and gentle and female, making the boys in my class always try to do something. She loved all of her students dearly and supported their learning immensely, learning and well-being.

With my head still down on my desk, I felt a hand lie on my back. "Are you feeling alright? You didn't touch your food…," Luckily for me, I just happened to be one of her favorites in all of the class. I looked up and tried my hardest to smile. "I'm fine, ma'am. I'm just a little tired… That's all." She gave me a worried look but she then picked my food up and placed it in my lap. She leaned a little closer to me and whispered, "Just eat it all but make sure to pay attention."

I smiled bigger as she retracted and walked to the front of the classroom.

I looked over at my friend who had just been looking at the doorway when she glanced over at me and winked sending a thumbs-up from down on her hip. I was confused until my teacher said: "Come on in," and in followed another history class, Shishido's.

My mouth dropped slightly as I saw Shishido talking quietly with some other boys. However my mouth never drops for long and I wasn't jealous of some boys. "Alright class, please give our visitors a warm welcome." Then, my class and I stood up from our chairs and bowed slightly to Shishido's class.

Next, class started and I was drawn to eating and my history lesson. After a few minutes, I noticed that your teacher hadn't called on me even though I had finished my food very quickly. I looked up at the chalk board and saw my teacher talking yet looking at me as if seeing if I was alright. I smiled and then looked back down. I didn't like being the center of attention, not like Atobe. All through my class, I felt as though something kept telling me to look behind myself, however to do that in the middle of class seemed like it was telling me to get in trouble.

Finally, class finished as boys from my class started to pop up from their seats and run back to Shishido's class to talk to their friends from that class. Voices raised volume when I thought I heard the small ring of my teacher's phone. On cue, she left the room closing the door behind her. I placed my chin in the palm of my hand when my friend came over. "Lucky, lucky~," She sang as she nudged me in the arm. "Ouch – Ah, what…?" I wined. She just smiled and then stood up and quickly walked away to another group of girls.

"Well," I sighed. "Guess I can't keep her attention for long…," Then, someone pulled out a chair next to me and sat down. "That's not genuinely true." I turned my head and my eyes widened. "Shishido…!" Shishido held up a waving hand and smiled. As I smiled back, I heard my class whispering as well as Shishido's. _Oh great…,_ I thought. Next, I pulled Shishido up and walked out the door saying, "Let's go somewhere a little quieter…"

For me, a quieter place was the school roof and it wasn't bad, but, it had a door too so I knew my classmates could look in if they so desired. I sighed and sat on the ground, the fence surrounding the roof behind me. "Are you okay?" Shishido asked and sat down very close to me. I nodded though I was lying. I hadn't talked to him all week and now that I have the chance… I don't know what to talk about. _I guess_, I thought. _I simply wanted to spend time with him… Talking or not._ Thinking this, I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up at Shishido. "Can I ask you something?"

Nodding, Shishido continued, "I… I want you to watch me play at practice." Bluntly put, he added more. "I feel like… When you watch me do things I want to do my absolute best." My chest clenched tightly at his words, my eyes widening at his rosy cheeks. He didn't look at me; however he ended with, "You don't have to if you don't want to… I just -…" Accidently cutting him off I exclaimed, "Yes!"

Silence fell as Shishido turned toward me, my face inches from his. "R-Really… I see… Okay then," he stood up and turned toward me holding out his hand. "I'll see you there." With an embarrassed, nod I took his hand. Like always, his hand was warm while mine remained cold. Nevertheless, Shishido wrapped his fingers around my hand and walked toward the roof door. As I walked down the steps inside the school our hands never parted. Then, at the second to last flight of stairs, Shishido turned to me. "Shishido -…?" As I started to ask "what's wrong", Shishido leaned in to my cheek kissing it lightly. "See you there." Then, he ran off and I stood there, shocked.

…_Again…?_

On my way to the tennis courts, my friend tagged along and would not stop asking me about what happened up on the roof (and why I came back flustered). Every time, I answered with, "Nothing," and continued to walk. After a while, she gave up and walked quietly be my side.

From a few feet away, I heard the sound of a ball bounce off tennis strings and I walked a bit faster, eager to see who was playing. As I reached the fence, I heard a familiar voice.

"_DORA!_"

I smirked slightly as Shishido's rising shot flew past the third year player he was facing. "Game and match, Shishido, 6-0," the referee called out as Shishido shook hands with the other boy and then walked off of the courts. I ran around and over to him. "Nice game," I said as Shishido looked up to meet my gaze. "Ah, you came. Heh, geki-dasa daze," he said as I sat on the bench next to him. "I am not lame!" I gave him a playful, yet slightly hard, slap to the back of his head. "_Ew_… You're so sweaty…," I wined as I flicked my hand in front of me. Shishido laughed, "What did you expect from a tennis player?"

"Apparently something different," remarked Oshitari Yūshi. "Hello to you too, Oshitari~," I playfully joked as he gave a smile and walked over to Mukahi Gakuto, his doubles partner.

As practice ran on, I watched Shishido play and then when he wasn't playing; I sat next to him and talked. Then, practice ended and everyone filed out of the tennis courts leaving Shishido and I alone, at last. "So," Shishido said as he packed up his tennis racket. "Can I walk you home?" Blushing, I nodded.

"Here it is," I sighed sadly as we reached my front door. Shishido laughed, "Don't make it sound so sad. It's not like I'll never see you again." We looked at each other and then both started laughing. "That makes it even worse, Shishido! You couldn't come up with anything better?" I whipped my eyes of small laughing tears when Shishido said, "Well, when it comes to you, my mind goes blank." "Oh," I raised an eyebrow as Shishido looked at me. "W-What…?" He asked as sweat rolled down his cheek. "That was cute, Shishi~." "Wha…?" Shishido's eyes widened as I laughed.

"H-Hey, that's not very nice." He said as I smiled. "Right, right, sorry." I kept smiling like an idiot, though I couldn't really help it. Then, Shishido snapped his fingers as if remembering something. "Oh, yeah," he said on cue. "What are you doing this Christmas?"

I had completely forgotten about Christmas and hadn't even noticed the colder weather. "Oh, I don't know. I haven't talked about it with my family… In fact, we haven't said anything about it at all!" I smiled again and then, Shishido took out his hand from his pocket. "Then," he held out his hand to me. "We'll just have to plan something." Almost shocked, I nodded and shook hands with Shishido. "Geez, your hands are cold…" Shishido wrapped my hands in his and tried to warm them. "O-oh really…? Well, that's okay I'll just go inside now." I said and turned to go inside. Then, my arm was caught and as I turned my head, Shishido lips met with my cheek. As he pulled back he ran down the stairs and waved. "Ha, sorry, it's become a habit now!"

He winked and then ran on to his own house.

I touched my cheek and turned to the door again, this time opening it and stepping inside. Once inside, I met with my older sister, who asked, "Who was that? Did he just kiss your cheek?" Still smiling dreamily, I nodded and walked up to my room. As I closed the door, I overheard my mother and sister.

"I think we should look after her more. I mean, who was that boy?" My mother asked her. "A boy from school maybe…? Well, it's not like I didn't go through that stage in life. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

After dinner, I lied on my bed and thought about spending the day with Shishido. It seemed like the dream it was, almost impossible. I sat up and looked in my mirror hanging on the wall. I never cared to gaze at myself before however, this time; I gazed at myself yet saw Shishido standing behind me. Now a day, all I saw was him, weather he was actually there or not. Sighing, I moved around my hair which always managed to fall back in my face. Then, the idea hit me.

"Hey, sis…?" I asked as I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. "Yeah," she answered while finishing the dishes. "Can… Can you help me?"

Three days till Christmas day. It seemed so close yet so far now. Though, today was the day of my first date with Shishido. Everything was perfect now, including me. I was dressed in a long sleeved red dress that went down to me ankles with lace around the tips. I had on knee high shocks (white) and black flats. "Wow," exclaimed my sister. "I did a good job." I smiled brightly as I observed myself and my sister in the mirror. My hair was now cut to my shoulders with small bangs and a small bow. I looked very good.

Then, the doorbell rang, but it wasn't time for Shishido to be there so it must have been my cousins that were visiting for the holidays. I peeked over the staircase and sure enough, saw my aunt and cousins (two boys and one girl) file in after my mother and older sister. My father was in the dining room with my uncle who had already arrived. "It is gonna be a full house…," I spoke out loud. Then, one of my cousins, one of the boys, yelled up at me. "Hey, come down and play with us!" "Okay, okay." I said and ran down the stairs to waste some time before Shishido got there.

Playing around with my cousins was what I enjoyed a lot. As a child, I didn't have many friends and the "friends" I did have always had plans during the time that I was free.

Running around and around made me a little dizzy so I held the chair for support. "Haha," laughed one of my cousins. "You're such a whimp! You can't even run around and – AH!" I had enough of his mouth, though. I ran toward him when he ducked very quickly. ! Falling forward, I accidently hit the bookshelf and fell unconscious.

"Hey, hey, she's waking up!"

"You're not dreaming again, are you Gakuto?"

"No, no, look!"

The voices of Hyōtei's tennis club regulars filled the air around my body and mind. My eyes slid softly open when most of them fell silent. "Hey, is it really her? She looks so different…" Gakuto asked as my eyes opened all the way. "Huh…?" I asked when I covered my mouth in surprise. "Whoa! When did your voice get so high?" Gakuto questioned me until the rest of the regulars pushed and pulled him out, all of them left, but one.

"How do you feel…?" Shishido asked sitting by my side on the bed in my room. "My head hurts… But I'm alright." I answered as I rubbed the back on your head. I couldn't feel my long hair anymore. "When did I…?" I tried to remember, when it hit me. "Oh! I must have hit my head pretty hard… I couldn't even remember when I cut my hair…" Shishido laughed shortly and then stood up and walked over to the bedside table. "Do you remember now?" He asked as he held a mirror in front of my face. I looked up into the mirror and gasped. "Did I really cut it that short…? Or is this mirror magic?" I examined the mirror touching my short hair. The mirror moved from one hand to the other as Shishido switched hands.

With the other hand, he placed it on my cheek as my hands stopped cold. My cheeks heated slightly as Shishido sat beside me and then leaned behind me. I looked back in the mirror and saw Shishido and me. A beautiful sight, for both of us really. Shishido smiled and asked. "Is this mirror fake if it shows me too?" I smiled and shook my head. "Heh, that's good," he said laughing a little. I felt as though I couldn't help but join him, so I did. Unlike last time, Shishido kept laughing with me, though, he seemed so much closer than ever before. Or maybe that was because I was practically sitting on his lap.

I blushed as I placed the mirror down and scooted away from Shishido. When both of us had finally stopped laughing, I faced Shishido. We stared at each other as Shishido seemed to move closer. My heart started to race hastily as my eyes started to close.

"Trying to get in front of Ore-sama, Ah~n?!"

Shishido and I bolted apart as a very angry Atobe Keigo entered the room. "Geez, he could have waited… It was just getting good…" I heard Oshitari wine from the doorway as the other heads of the regulars appeared. "Gekokujo-da…" Hiyoshi mumbled.

Atobe stood in front of my bed as Shishido and I looked up at him. His aura clearly said: "anger" as it grew slightly after seeing Shishido, who was holding my hand. Very speechless, I looked down from Atobe's fuming gaze. I sighed as Shishido looked down at me, smirked, and Atobe ranted on.

"Are you really alright, sweetheart?" My mother asked as the regulars and I walked down my stairs. "Yeah, I'm really okay, mom." She sighed and my cousin walked up to me and bowed, "I'm really sorry. I didn't think you were so stupid that you'd run into the bookshelf – Ouch!" "Thanks for nothing," I hit him on the head and the house broke out into laugher.

"I guess they're finally gone…," I sighed as Shishido and I sat up in my room. "Shishido I -…" I started to apologize when Shishido shook his head. "No, it's really okay. I had fun, even if I had to endure all of their nagging." He smiled down at me and I looked away from him. "I'm still sorry." I said quickly. He laughed shortly. "You know," he said as he touched my hair lightly. "I kind of like your hair short." I blushed and looked down again. "T-Thank you… I would have wanted to see yours long." "Yeah, maybe in two years," Shishido joked and we both broke out into laugher.

Then, silence fall over my room. I hated silence, but, I just didn't know what to say to him. What would be good? What would be nice…? I sighed and lied down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling. Then, I was staring at Shishido. _Eh…?_ I thought. Then, I realized that Shishido was on top of me. "S-Shishido…! What are you doing?!" I started to squirm and Shishido held me down. "Stop squirming already, geez." He said as I continued. "But - but what if my mom comes in and -…" My sentence was immobilized. My eyes were wide and Shishido's lips were on top on mine.

_Shishido…_ I thought as I gazed at his face close up. His eyes were closed and he cheeks were heated. His long eyelashes were draped across his cheek bone and his lips were soft. Then, my eyes slowly fell shut and I kissed him back for the first time.

"Well," Shishido said lying back next to my, slightly breathless. "That felt good." "Oh, Shishido… That just sounds wrong!" I said covering my heated face. "What? It did," he laughed as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around my back pulling you closer to his chest. "Yeah, yeah, say whatever you pervert!" I stuck my tongue out at Shishido. "Wha…? Pervert?! That's not nice at all. I might just have to teach you some manners, young lady." He said as he smirked. "Huh! There's nothing that you know that I don't!" I scuffed and stuck out my tongue again. "Hey, you better but your tongue back in your mouth." Shishido warned. "Why," I asked. "You or me, sweetheart," he joked as my face grew redder. "D-don't joke like that, Shishido. How old are you anyway?!" He laughed as I pushed him away from me, though not very far, his grip was immense. "I'm 14 you idiot. What about you?" "I'm not telling~." I smiled with glee. "Oh, haha, be mean like that." Shishido sniffed.

"Aw, you don't have to cry, Shishi." I mocked as Shishido's face clearly showed irritation. "No," he said unsmiling. "Eh…? Shishido…?" I asked getting worried that I might have gone too far. "No more, Shishido." He said as he looked back up at me. Then, he kissed me again. Retreating, he said,

"It has to be _Ryō_ now."


End file.
